The Astounding Spider-Man
by somethinganything
Summary: Spider-Man in a more condensed, streamlined Marvel Universe, with no magic or magical characters existing. The rating is present for when it suits the story and characters involved. Please understand mature/heavy events and themes may be present.
1. Chapter 1 New Year, New man

**The Astounding Marvel Universe!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is just my personal version of the Marvel Universe. You'll see what stays the same, what is condensed, so on and so forth, and what is new. Just doing this for fun. Don't own the characters, all characters are to their respective publishers, and I do not want to profit off this.**

Senior year. First night of actual homework. He felt enclosed, no longer able to swing around like he did the past few weeks before. His room was slightly disorganized, with some clothes and books scattered about. The bed wasn't made yet, making Peter a bit anxious. He didn't want Aunt May cleaning up his room and coming across anything. He loved her, but he knew the stress of it would be too much.

Peter let out a sigh. He had felt free, but was it right? It's no longer summertime, and there are responsibilities. And during his hobby, no major crimes were stopped. Furthermore, the bills are starting to pile up, and there'll be more bills in a year, assuming one of his applications is successful.

 _No, no forget about all that stuff right now. I have to do this. C'mon, it's easy. Don't distract yourself._ Peter refocused, and picked up his pencil.

An hour and a half passed until he finished. Peter turned his cell phone back on, and hoped to see one of his friends had messaged him. Neither of them did. In his sunken posture, he presumed they were otherwise preoccupied.

"Peter! Peter! Are you done with your homework?" Aunt May called.

"Yeah, everything's all set Aunt May, don't worry!"

"I'm not, just making sure you're not slacking! Listen I'm going to head to bed, I have an early shift at the restaurant!"

His body felt warm, his skin prickled, and with a small smile, Peter said," Good night, Aunt May." It hit Peter, how such a little thing can make a difference. It's always needed, especially when things are quiet. Moments later, he had his suit on. He left a good night text in the group-chat before stuffing it under his suit, and left the apartment through his bedroom window.

His web cartridges were only, so Peter only swung around Queens for the night. He let the experience take him. The lightly dotted night sky, the wind rushing past him as he swung. Building to building. He swung wide and ran sideways on the closest building before flipping and dropping towards the ground. He shot out a web, and swung barely missing the ground and half a moment later, barely missing a sedan. After some time, his thoughts began to return to him. His mind became more cluttered.

 _First thing on list, get job. Second thing, upgrade my shoddy Spidey suit. It's like I'm wearing a fifth rate Captain America costume, but with more…..arachnid. And third thing? Third thing is think of third thing. Like college. Third thing is college._

It could never last for long while Peter was Spider-Man. He could feel who he is.

"WOOOOOOHOOO!" the confident Spider-Man yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Off the Training Wheels

"Harry, that's not how it works. You see osteoporosis is when . . ." Gwen continued to explain the disorders related to bones, in preparation for their anatomy quiz. Harry's face strained for a moment before it clicked with what Gwen was telling him.

It has been twenty minutes since the school day ended, and the three of them usually spent an extra hour of school in the Midtown High School library. It was an escape, to help them focus on their schoolwork. Harry did not feel comfortable at home. Peter knew he would be tempted to start swinging around New York City. He lied and said he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the library. He used to, but the library was no longer an outlet for him. And Gwen was trying to become more social instead of staying at home all the time. She had started talking to them late junior year, and the three of them have been close since.

"Hey Gwen, Harry. Aunt May really needs help paying the bills. Managing down at the Dazzling Dazzler Café is decent money, but I don't know. She's in her mid forties, taking care of a kid-me. She can't be jumping around looking for a job. That didn't work last year when Uncle Ben, was still around. And the funeral must've taken a lot, becuase I've been sneaking a leak at the bills, and they seem to be getting more expensive."

"Will you guys keep the apartment?" a worried Gwen asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I don't think so. At least not for some time."

Harry looked up from his notes. He had been trying to multi-task. "Maybe my dad can-"

"No, no Harry. I appreciate it but I don't want to put pressure on your dad. And I know for sure, Aunt May wouldn't."

"C'mon Pete," Harry replied, turning slightly sullen," He looks at you like a son."

Peter smiled at Harry, " You're awesome man, but we Parkers wouldn't feel right about constantly asking for money." He nudged Harry. "And hey, with your dads money, I can't say it's not appealing. Just not a thing either May or I would feel right doing."

Harry's face brightened a little. "There's a cashier job over at the food court in the mall. And apparently a photographer is needed at the Daily Bugle."

"And I think they need a waiter a few blocks from my home. Sign been there for months."

Peter thanked them and they continued doing their work. Half an hour later, feeling comfortable with his notes, Harry's eyes drifted to his phone. Over the course of five minutes, Peter and Gwen heard Snapchat videos of Flash, Kenny Kong, Randy Robertson, Cindy Moon, Liz Allan, and more. Peter and Gwen focused and finished up the last of their homework. Peter checked his Snapchat, and found one from Harry of his notes, and one of Gwen's seemingly stretched out face. There were nobody else. Peter knew Gwen had a few more. She had some cousins in Idaho. Peter wasn't disliked, other than by Flash Thompson. He was simply there. Whenever in an academic setting, Peter always felt his social skills worsened . . . and some more.

The three of them went their separate ways soon after, promising to hang out soon, the weekend at the latest. Peter walked along the streets of New York City, quietly scouting. He was looking for a good alley. He had found one in the first few days of school. There was good cover to change, and the roofs of the buildings above and had some good nooks to stash his backpack. It took five more minutes until he found what he was looking for. He changed into his half-baked suit, before leaping and climbing up the side of a building. He kept his backpack with him for the time being, as he planned on stopping by all three locales his friends had suggested.

He swung over to the local mall, and after changing, went inside. He walked past clothing and toy stores, jewelry stores, and scores of people. Once he reached the food court, he began asking the employees about a job opening. One after the other knew nothing about a job opening. _Okay, guess he get misheard_. Leaving the mall, Peter changed once again into his Spidey suit. _I've got a feeling I know how the next one is going to go._

Entering the restaurant Gwen had suggested, Peter noticed there was no sign. "Oh please tell me my gut is wrong." Squeezing past customers and waitstaff members, Peter reached the door to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, you cannot head back there. But can I help you with anything?" a female voice said behind him.

He turned around, and faced the woman. She was a dark skinned woman who seemed a few inches taller than Peter. "Yeah, I heard there was a job opening here, and I'd like to apply."

Her face scrunched up, "I'm so sorry." She gestured over to a short waitress trailing behind a more stout male colleague. "That opening was recently filled. I'm so sorry."

Slightly happy and slightly weary his gut was right, Peter assured," No it's okay. Thank you anyways, have a nice day."

"Oh my God!" Peter wearily screamed, swinging once again. He doubted he would get the Daily Bugle job, but pushed himself to apply at the least. He just wanted to help Aunt May. Is that so bad?

He shot a web out in front of him, hitting the ledge of a building. He yanked and soared over. He bounced off the air ducts, and ran on the continuing building. Diving off, he saw a car picking up a lot of speed. "Hey! Wait, no thanks!" he called out as she swung towards the speeding car. "I needed a little confidence boost today!"

He landed on the top of the car, and leaned over to the driver's window. For half a moment he looked at the driver, then his Spider-Sense blared. He jerked up as a bullet from the backseat missed him. Peter swung over to the other side, towards the backseat side windows, and broke through. He knocked out the closest man, landing on his lap. The other armed man attempted to shoot, but his gun get webbed and was knocked out by Peter's foot. Peter punched the two in the front, dove out the windshield and stopped the car. When he stopped the car, he heard a thud in the trunk. Peter opened the trunk and found a weapons crate.

"Guys, you back up? Got a few questions," Peter asked, staring at the trunk. _Now what were they racing from?_

At that moment, he heard something humming and land on top of the car. He looked up, and saw a man in his seventies. But the movement of the man seemed incapable for an elderly man. He figured the man was in his sixties instead. _Dude doesn't age well._

"They were running from me. They know who I am. And I know what they are." the winged man said, jumping down from the car.

"That's great and vague and all, but why were you chasing them? And what's with the wingsuit?"

"I could ask the same about those things on your wrists. They work for someone who's done a lot of wrong. I've read some of the tabloids, Spider-Man. We both want to do what's right, and I could sure use your help in bringing this man to justice."

 _Well, Aunt May IS going to be helping Mr. Li this evening._ "Sure thing, Vulture. Spidey's got your back."


	3. Chapter 3 The Vulture

Adrian Toomes and the oddly dressed man were moving swiftly through the city. He was happy to have some help, and was willing to stomach working with a mutant. The mutant seemed strong but naïve and could draw some fire away from himself. Adrian didn't want to screw up. He couldn't die a nameless death. This focus made him more reluctant to engage in any meaningful conversation with the mutant, who seemed to try to get Adrian to laugh a few times as they swung and flew.

As they neared the docks, Adrian informed his acquaintance, "Inside one of these warehouses are some of the men of a mob boss nicknamed Hammerhead. Had done some research over the course of a few weeks that narrowed down the general areas of Hammerhead's low level operations. When I was unable to find the exact location, I looked for people who knew of his men. Found some, meant to follow them, but I lost them as they got in a car. Panicked and put on my suit, and, well, they spotted me."

"So we gotta search these warehouses to find the exact location?"

"Yes. Quietly," Adrian coldly emphasized. He was brash earlier, and feared repeating his actions.

The mutant cocked his head slightly, "Do you know what's in the warehouse?"

"Guns. Heroin maybe," Adrian guessed. He didn't care about that. He wanted Hammerhead. He wanted his attention. The world's attention, and their remembrance. Then he could die for all he cared.

Taking opposite sides of the dock, the two began exploring the warehouses. The first four Adrian explored were scarcely filled, with no one in sight. The next two had OsCorp shipments with a few scattered workers putting the boxes in place. Leaving the sixth warehouse, he could hear faint gunfire from the other side of the docks. Flying over shipping containers he grumbled incoherently to himself, annoyed over the mutant's inadequate stealth.

Following the sound of the gunfire, Adrian neared a warehouse on the edge of the docks, by the cold orange hued water. He swooped down to a warehouse window and peered inside. The mutant was jumping and swinging around. He swung into a tall, heavily built man and sent him flying into others with a kick. The mutant was cracking jokes as he webbed the others up. He often vanished as soon as he appeared. Directing his focus on Hammerhead's criminals, he saw that eleven remained out of fifteen, with six huddled around a few opened crates. One crate contained pills and other opioids while the others had military grade weaponry.

"Oh come on!" the mutant cried out in annoyance, flipping off two of the huddled men and jumping away. At their feet were small white cartridges. Adrian flew over the warehouse and crashed through the closest window, intent on exploiting that moment of confusion and chaos.

Adrian succeeded, and the criminals froze at the sight of Adrian. Adrian dove and hit a lone man in the neck with his right wing. "Hey guys my guy arrived!" The mutant shouted above from the crates behind the huddled men.

He shot a web at one of the huddled man and yanked him back into some crates. Adrian continued flying low as the criminals came to their senses. "Was that- that's the guy who stole the wingsuit!" one of the criminals yelled.

Adrian swung around a corner and eyed the window he entered from. Staying on the outskirts of the warehouse's interior, he steadily rose as he neared the window. Two of the criminals aimed at Adrian as the other seven opened fire on the mutant. Adrian flipped and continued flying with his back facing the two firing men. The bullets bounced off the wingsuit, and Adrian flew out the window. He spun around and quickly dove through another window. He nearly collided with the mutant but the mutant mysteriously dodged. Adrian spotted a teetering crate and hastened his speed. He slammed his feet into the crate and sent the crate flying towards the group of huddled men. The crate hit one of the criminals in the head, and blood spurted out. The mutant seemed to be startled.

He somersaulted and shifted his direction towards the two men who had previously fired at him. The two aimed at him once more. Adrian pointed his wings at them, covering his head and slid on the floor. He heard the men's bones crack and one of the men let out a weak scream.. He hooked his right wing and swerved around, and Adrian scrambled to his feet to take off. He circled around once again and grabbed a gun.

By this time, the mutant had taken down three more criminals before swinging away. He had dropped down from the ceiling and knocked them out with his fists. With the remaining three focused on him, Adrian landed on his feet and immediately opened fire on the criminals. The mutant jumped away and tried to pull the three with his webs. However, he was too slow and they slumped to the ground dead. As the adrenaline wore off Adrian was surprised by his severity. Furthermore, his legs felt wobbled when he realized one of those men bared a resemblance to his protégé. _They killed him and your dream_ , he reminded himself. Once he collected himself, he turned to the pair he had crippled. He lightly flew over to them as the mutant gathered his lost cartridges.

As he kneeled to meet the gaze of the one still conscious, the mutant angrily yelled. "What the hell was that? Jesus, you killed those guys!"

"Different means to the same goal, mutie."

The mutant's voice wavered at the slur, "That's- oh my God. Who did I just help out?"

The mutant went silent. Adrian spoke to the injured criminal, "Do you know where Hammerhead is? Where he will be?"

The man shook his head twice in fear. "I'm just a low level guy, all of us are. None of us are privy to that sort of stuff. We just get told what to do by one of Hammerhead's higher-ups," the man revealed. "You're- you're Toomes, right?

"Yeah."

"I heard from some of the others the Tinkerer's real mad you stole the blueprints for that suit of yours. And Hammerhead's even more mad that you stole the actual thing. Took them months to get all the parts for that."

Adrian knew stealing the wingsuit would piss Hammerhead off, but he didn't know how impactful it was. It made the man's lack of knowledge of Hammerhead's whereabouts bearable. With a bitter grin, he replied to the crippled man. "I'm glad to hear that. Listen I'm sorry about your legs, but you're complicit in Hammerhead's actions. There are consequences."

"And what about yours?" the mutant interjected angrily.

He turned around towards the mutant. "You're naïve. You seem young after all, that's natural. Take it from a guy with a few decades under his belt. I've paid my dues. More than necessary. I've been good, and Hammerhead shat all over that. My life's already ruined. I'm just picking up the pieces and trying to leave behind something. Some makeshift legacy, in place of another more refined. More promising. People will remember me in this suit standing over Hammerhead's body. People will remember me in some way after I've gone. I don't have the time you have, mutie."

 _He'll look for me more intensely now, at the least. With men arriving on my turf, with the skills to combat my wingsuit. And the more skilled they are, the more likely they're know where to find Hammerhead._ His wingsuit began to hum and he shot up towards a broken window. The police were probably on their way. He then felt something hit the back of his left leg as he exited the warehouse window.

It was a web from the mutant, who clutched on the other end. Adrian dove down and began to fly faster. He swiftly weaved through the shipping containers, hoping to get the mutant off. The mutant managed to hold on, with the heavy sway really impacting him. He dodged the edges of containers and ran along the sides of others. _Foolish, he's a web-slinger. He's used to this kind of movement._

The mutant began climbing up the web after a few failed web shots at Adrian's wings. Adrian knew he had to do something quick. He flew up into the air, gaining speed rapidly. Once forty hundred feet up, he jerked his left leg up and swung his left wing down towards the web. He cut off the mutant and the mutant began to fall.

Adrian dodged the mutant's webbing as he flew from the falling creature.


End file.
